Unity Day (Event)
Unity Day 'is a holiday of celebration to remember when the 12 Nations banded together and formed The Ark. It is an annual event held on October 1st. There is a pageant as well as a dance. History See Also: 12 Nations When the Earth first suffered from the nuclear war, only 12 space stations were operational at the time. This led to roughly 400 people being the last survivors of the human race. During an undetermined amount of time in space, the stations stayed separated from one another. Until one day, Mir floated near Shenzhen. The two stations realised that life would be better if they worked together to survive. Later on, the other stations saw Mir and Shenzhen working together. They wished to join them, thus creating the Ark. The day all 12 stations came together became known as Unity Day. Sometime later the Unity Day Celebration was founded. Unity Day Pageant Typically, 13 young individuals are selected to participate in the event. 12 of them represent one of the founding 12 Nations. The other young individual re-tells the history of the Ark while wearing a white sash. 'Notable Participants *Clarke Griffin *Wells Jaha *Leigh (injured in Unity Day bombing) Unity Day Dance Every year on Unity Day, the younger people on the Ark are allowed to get together and hold a dance. Every year may have a different theme. When Octavia Blake was 16 years old, her brother, Bellamy Blake, allowed her to attend the Unity Day masquerade dance. Everyone was required to wear masks and at midnight they would take them off. A solar flare disrupted the festivities, however, and Octavia was eventually caught and arrested and her mother floated. Unity Day and Pageant Bombing and Mutiny See Also: The Culling After the 100 Delinquents were sent to the Ground, Diana Sydney's arranged for a bombing on Unity Day. The bombing was meant to kill Chancellor Jaha (whom she previously tried to have assassinated) and all of the remaining council members. Two Arkers and four Council members died, however, the bombing was unsuccessful in killing the Chancellor. The next day, Sydney and her followers stole the Exodus ship meant to send down to Earth the first Ark citizens. It left The Ark crippled and an estimated 1,500 Sky People dead. Mount Weather caused the Exodus ship to crash, killing all on board including Sydney. Unity Day Peace Meeting and Bridge Bombing See Also: The Woods Clan-Sky People Conflict Through Octavia's relationship with the Grounder, Lincoln, Finn Collins devises an attempt at a peace meeting between the Delinquents' leader, Clarke Griffin, and Lincoln's leader, Anya. The meeting takes place on a bridge with factions from both sides bringing back-up in the form of guns and bows and arrows. When Jasper Jordan spots Grounders with weapons in the trees, he opens fire, causing a shoot-out where two Grounder warriors are killed. The Delinquents flee back to The Camp to await retaliation. After The Woods Clan sent Murphy to infect the Delinquents with haemorrhagic fever, Octavia discovered from Lincoln that the Grounders were planning on attacking The Camp at dawn. In order to stop impending attack, Raven Reyes used leftover hydrazine from Sydney's crashed drop ship to build a bomb. Raven then planted this bomb on the bridge used during the peace meeting and Jasper used a gunshot to ignite it, exploding the bridge and killing and injuring several Grounders in the process, including Anya's second, Tris. Notes and Trivia *As children, Clarke and Wells participated in the Unity Day pageant. *The Unity Day masquerade dance led to the arrest and imprisonment of Octavia and the floating of her mother, Aurora Blake. *The Unity Day Bombing was committed by Cuyler Ridley under orders from Diana Sydney. **Vera Kane and an unnamed Sky Person were killed in the Unity Day bombing. **4 council members were also killed in the bombing. Category:The 100 Category:The Ark Category:Sky People Category:Events